


The kind of lips you want to kiss

by faithdc15



Series: GRADENCE ONE SHOTS [1]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Credence Barebone Deserves Better, Credence Barebone Needs a Hug, Dom Original Percival Graves, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Romance, Rough Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 21:13:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14818976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faithdc15/pseuds/faithdc15
Summary: He heard Mr Graves make an animalistic growl before making him kneel in front of the man who showed him the true meaning of pleasure and sin.





	The kind of lips you want to kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Hiii, so this is my first time writing smut and just bear with me I guess? Lol
> 
> Kudos and comments are highly appreciated guys!! Xxx :)

Credence Barebone is far off different from other teenage boy. He never was the one who would socialize and was always anxious. He has a peculiar personality and he doesn’t let anyone get too close with him because he is simply weird. He would start his day by cooking breakfast for his sisters and for Ma, then he would be ordered to clean the house, hand over leaflets then go home at around 6pm so that he would cook dinner then wash the dishes. By 9pm, he would be off to bed then go to sleep. He doesn’t have a hobby or an interest that would keep him entertain from his boring lifestyle. It’s just the way he is.

Other than being weird, he is also in pain--- both physically and emotionally. His Ma, would beat him whenever he would arrive home late or would do something wrong. She would strike his palm with his belt 10 times, then would force him to go to bed without making him heal his bruises and cuts. Not once did his Ma would say sorry to the things that she did for him because she believes that she is always right and Credence was a walking disaster that needs to be always taught a lesson. Credence craves affection and love from people. The only person who had shown him kindness is Modesty but up until now, he doesn’t know if Modesty really loves him. He wants someone to take care of him and show him what he missed out on the world. 

So when a certain attractive man bumped into him on the side of the road he cannot take his eyes off of the man. He stared at him like a deer caught in the headlights. The man’s aura screamed rich, powerful, and has a dominant personality. Now, Credence doesn’t have any talents but he is good at reading people’s behaviour and what kind of personality they have based on the way they can hold themselves. This particular man rose an eyebrow at him and smirked. Credence couldn’t help but shiver from the cold crisp air and from the man who has a smug look on his face.

“Sorry about that. You okay?” the man asks him while staring intently at Credence’s face; more so on his lips.  
If there was one thing that Credence noticed in his appearance, is that he has wonderful, plump lips; the kind of lips you would want to kiss. He knows it because it is one of the reasons why men approached him on the side of the streets.  
They weren’t interested on what the pamphlets were about, they were interested in taking a closer look at his lips. Their eyes would always linger whenever he would talk or he would hear the softest groans whenever he absentmindedly bites his lips due to nervousness. Credence doesn’t think that he’s pretty but he thinks that he has nice lips so as much as he wants to deny it, it is the only thing that gives him confidence even though he is always scared and anxious. 

He meekly nodded at the man and hoped he would just shrug it and continue walking but luck was never on his side because the man was still looking at him curiously.  
The man then look at his pamphlets and struggled to stifle a laugh. Credence blushed in embarrassment. 

Great, he thinks that I’m a freak. He thought.

“Sorry but, why do you think that witches are real?” the man genuinely ask him. 

“My Ma thinks that they are r-real.”

“And you? Do you think they’re real?” the man asks him, staring intently into his own dark eyes. Credence can barely look at the mans intimidating gaze so he looked down. His heart was hammering against his chest and he grasp his pamphlets tightly against his stomach.

Credence just shrug still not looking anywhere except the man’s piercing gaze. He heard a chuckle that made him look at the man’s face. 

“I’m Percival Graves.” The man extended his right hand towards Credence and he grasp it softly.  
“C-credence Barebone, sir.”

“It’s a little cold, why are you not wearing a more suitable coat for this kind of weather, Credence?” 

Percival couldn’t help but let his eyes roam at Credence’s body. He looked at the boy’s pathetic excuse of a wrinkled worn out coat and vest. 

Credence once again blush in embarrassment. He doesn’t want to tell Percival Graves that this is the only coat he owns. 

“Tell you what, how about I buy you a cup of coffee and you can tell me more about your beliefs and in your organization?” the man offered and this took Credence by surprise for a few reasons: Why is Mr Graves so interested in the second salemers and why is he showing kindness towards him? Isn’t he a freak? That’s what people think of him, right? Surely this man must be mocking him? 

“That is very kind sir but my Ma would be livid if she found out that I left” Credence was almost embarrassed to say that but he’s afraid of what his mother might do if she finds out that he left the said street to go get coffee with a stranger. 

More so, Mary Lou would not only be angry towards Credence for leaving the street she assigned him to hand out their pamphlets, she would be outraged if she will find out that he left to go get coffee with a middle aged man who looks old enough to be his father. 

“Are you really that afraid of your Mother?” Percival asked him in genuine concern. 

Credence nodded and bit his lip. 

Percival almost felt sorry for the boy in front of him. His mother must be too hard and it somehow makes Credence more innocent and vulnerable.

“Well would she be mad if you are going to accept having coffee with someone who is interested in joining your little organization?” Percival asked him and Credence didn’t know how to answer his question. 

“I don’t know, sir. My Ma is very strict.”

When Credence bit his lip due to his nervousness, Percival did everything he can to suppress a boner that is threatening to show against his black slacks. He tried so hard to ignore the way the boy was looking at him with puppy dog eyes and how he is still biting his lip  
.  
Percival cleared his throat before speaking.

“Well Credence, how about I talk to your Ma and ask her if I can treat you to a warm cup of coffee while you’re discussing and preaching your organization?” Credence doesn’t even have time to answer because there was a soft but menacing voice who interrupted their conversation. The same voice that causes him pain every single day.

“Credence, dear? Who is this man?” a middle age woman who has short black hair and thin lips walk towards them. Percival, ever the gentleman he is, offered the woman a warm smile. The woman in return gave him a smile but it didn’t reach her eyes.

“T-this is Sir P-Percival Graves Ma. He wants---“Percival once again, felt pity towards Credence because he looks uncomfortable talking to his mother. If not uncomfortable, he looks frighten. This is enough for Percival to know that Credence doesn’t live a life he deserve to have.

“I was just telling Credence if he would like to join me for coffee while explaining to me about your, uh organization against witches? If it is interesting then I would be more than happy to make a donation to help.” Percival spoke with authority and the moment he said the word “donation” the woman’s eyes sparked with interest. 

“Well of course. This is what we aim to do Mr Graves. Credence will be more than happy to accompany you to have coffee while talking about our humble organization, right Credence?” Credence nodded and Percival was pleased with the outcome of his little white lie. 

He won’t be donating any money to an organization who is threatening to expose his world. But he is excited to have some alone time with Credence. 

“Lead the way, S-sir?” Credence ask and he took one last look at the woman who is still smiling at them before dragging Credence away from his pathetic excuse of a mother. 

“I hope you don’t mind, Credence but I wish to take you back to my place since it is a little warmer there plus I make a mean cup of coffee.” Percival almost snorted at how pitiful he is wanting to fuck the innocent boy but half of what he is saying is true. He bewitched his apartment so that whenever he comes home, he would be warm and would not be unfazed about the harsh wind of New York. 

“Anywhere is fine, Sir.” Percival smiled at him and soon enough he was opening his apartment door and ordering Credence to take a seat on his warm leathered sofa.

While Mr Graves is preparing coffee and biscuits in the kitchen, Credence can’t help but be fascinated in his apartment. He was seated in a comfortable leather sofa and across from him was a marble fireplace. The two story apartment is neatly organized and was mostly adorned in black and white vases and walls. Credence thinks that it fits perfectly for a man who demands respect and is powerful. 

When Percival entered the living room, he is holding a tray with two cups of steaming hot coffee and a plate filled with cookies and biscuits. He placed them on the marble coffee table and sat rather too close to Credence who stiffened when Mr Graves’ knee bumped into him.

“So, Credence. Do tell me about your organization.”  
That’s what Credence did. Between sipping coffee and him barely looking at Mr Graves’ intimidating gaze, he tried his best to explain why witches are real and that some of them are bad and not one witch is good. He further explained that witches also look and act like normal humans to help them blend in. 

This made Graves rolled his eyes. He tried his best to not interrupt the boy when he is talking but when Credence suddenly told him all about his Ma planning to catch a witch, Graves thinks it’s time that he sets control. He doesn’t know how serious Credence’s mother is being but as the director of magical security in MACUSA it’s his job to protect their world and secrecy.

“You know, I like how pursued your Mother is when it comes to witches and uh magic but don’t you think it sounds a little crazy? Does it ever occurred to you what people thinks about whenever your meetings---“  
This time, it was Credence who decided to interrupt.

“They think that I’m a freak” he said in a small fragile voice that almost broke Graves’s heart.

“They told you or you just heard?” 

“They tell me, sir. Women either laugh or would look at me in pity while Men they sometimes mock me or…” 

Credence doesn’t know if it was okay to tell Mr Graves these kind of things since he just met the man but there was something about the man that makes it impossible for Credence to resist those penetrating black eyes that seemed far too interested in what he is saying. 

Alluring is the word to describe Mr Graves. The way his eyes scanned his body up and down and taking more time to stare at his plush lips is enough for Credence to realize that he was having tainted thoughts over a man. He decided that he needs to repent when he gets back to his church.

“They would sometimes make… or rather, would have this look in their e-eyes, sir. They would make crude comments on my lips and how badly they wanted to…” at this point, Credence’s eyes avoided Mr Graves’s intense stare. He averted his eyes towards the white carpet and clasped his hands together. Something he always does whenever he gets nervous. 

Credence doesn’t need to finish his sentence for Percival to understand. Hell, he guiltily admits to being one of those men when he first saw Credence’s lips. It’s bright red and very plump. He can just imagine what it would feel like to wrap those pretty lips around his cock and grips the coffee mug a little harder to suppress a groan from his wicked thoughts. Much as he tries to deny it, Percival finds Credence’s lips very enthralling to the naked eye. There was something about those lips that can tempt almost any person to try and get a quick touch and taste over the innocent boy’s lips. 

Credence starts talking again and Percival did anything and everything he can so he cannot get distracted by those luscious lips. 

“Tell me, Credence.” Percival interrupted Credence again from talking. He set aside the coffee mug and loosened his tie before making contact with the anxious boy.

“What do you feel whenever those men makes comments about your pretty lips?”

Credence felt himself blush when Mr Graves called his lips pretty and shuffled in his seat.

“I’m confuse, Mr Graves. I don’t think my lips are pretty and I don’t consider myself as an attractive boy. I mean, my lip is always bleeding because I always bite them and well, I have a hideous haircut.” Percival chuckled at how blatant honest the boy was being but he can definitely agree that the boy’s haircut was in fact, dreadful.

He shifted closer towards Credence and he also put a hand on Credence’s knee which made the boy stiffen.  
“My dear boy… you are in fact beautiful. You are the definition of innocence and stunning. Never let anyone tell you otherwise, okay?” Percival once again decided to slide his hand upwards and resting it comfortably into Credence’s inner thigh.

The boy squirmed in response and Percival smirked. Oh he indeed was innocent.

Credence, not trusting his own voice, just nodded and tried to visibly relax but was unable to do so because of Mr Graves’s hand. He felt something funny forming in the pit of his stomach but decided to ignore it. 

Percival thinks that he is pushing Credence’s limits but he doesn’t really care. He just wants to have the boy all to himself and mark him as his.

So when Credence bit his lip, that was the final straw for Percival for his mask to fall and his hand went straight upwards and groped Credence’s already hard member.

Credence gasped in shock and was about to stand up when Mr Graves squeeze his throbbing dick. Millions of thoughts were swarming in his head: Number one, his Ma would beat him if she sees him like this. Number two, he badly needs to repent and wants to call out Mr Graves for having impure thoughts, and Number three, he sure as hell was trying everything that he can to stifle his moan.

Percival is still rubbing Credence’s member and is watching the boy with an amused expression. The boy’s head was thrown back and expose his white smooth neck that is just screaming to be filled with hickeys and bruises. Not only that, but his eyes were close while he bites his lips a little too harsh to keep himself from moaning. 

He dipped his head on Credence’s neck leaving tender and sweet kisses towards Credence’s ear making the boy pant and gasp.

“If you want me to stop, I’ll stop” He said slowly and seductively while rubbing Credence’s dick a little harder and adding more pressure

Deep down, Credence knew that he should tell Mr Graves to stop, that what he is doing is morally wrong but he knew he was far too deep and couldn’t do anything else but melt. His skin feels as if he was on fire and that every touch, every kiss, Mr Graves would leave his smooth pale skin, makes it difficult for Credence to breathe. It feels like Mr Graves awaken something in him and he doesn’t know if it is a good or bad thing. 

Percival began to suck harshly at Credence’s expose flesh leaving an awfully large hickey between the boy’s collarbones. He kissed the same spot one more time before finally kissing the boy on the lips.

The lips that made him interested in Credence in the first place. The lips that makes every men lusted for. More importantly, the lips that are red and naturally plump, making it the most attractive lips Percival had ever kissed in his entire life.

He was enthralled and when the boy parted his mouth open, he took it as an advantage to slide his tongue in the boy’s mouth.

Credence moaned in Mr Graves’s mouth while his tongue enveloped the older man’s tongue which is clearly winning for dominance. 

When he felt a rush of pleasure he arched his back, his lip parted into a perfect “O” and finally, he feels as if he is about to explode. Graves moved his lips towards the boy’s ear biting his earlobe before saying a word that changes his life forever.

“Cum” 

Credence jerked his legs and moaned so loudly as waves of intense pleasure and ecstasy enveloped his whole mind and body. Thick, white cum stained the insides of his underwear and he cannot think properly for the next 20 seconds. 

He heard Mr Graves make an animalistic growl before making him kneel in front of the man who showed him the true meaning of pleasure and sin. 

Percival unbuckled his belt and opening his zipper revealing black underwear. It was evident his cock was throbbing and hard making it almost painful to move.  
He dragged them down along with his black slacks finally revealing to Credence his prominently hard cock.  
Credence gaped at Mr Graves who looks at him lustfully. He had this dominating aura and he grasp his head moving it closely towards the man’s cock.

“Go on, Credence. Touch it.” Mr Graves ordered.

Credence decided to obey and he found his fingers skimming the curve of Mr Graves cock taking every full detail before finally taking it in his hand.

He heard Mr Graves groan and he took it as an encouragement to continue. 

If his Ma would see him right now he would clearly be punish or might be even banned from ever returning. He imagines how she would punish his filthy stained soul. She would whipped him and she would leave red marks all over his palms and back and would not dare to treat them. His Ma would probably not feed him for days until he showed signs of mercy and how sorry he really is by doing such impure and wicked actions and thoughts. He snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Mr Graves talking. 

“Lips, Credence. I want your lips.” Mr Graves croaked. 

He looked up at him only to find the man staring at him hungrily. Mr Graves’s eyes hold some kind of affection and he was surprised at how dark his eyes was. It was filled of lust and adoration towards him and Credence doesn’t know if he should be scared or flattered. 

He took in a deep breath and took Mr Graves’s cock between his lips.

“Oh fuck” Percival couldn’t hold back the gasp and moans that escaped him as Credence sucked on him. He closed his eyes and threw his head back in a state of ecstasy.

He was about to say something but all words were forgotten when Credence took all of his cock inside his mouth; deep throating him. 

The boy would be the death of him. Percival thought.

“Where the fuck did you learned to do that oh my fuck.” Percival moaned out loud and Credence tried his best not to cringe at the bad words Mr Graves were saying. 

Growing up in a rather religious and tight household, he was not used to hear such foul words.

He bobbed his head up and down towards Mr Graves’s shaft a few more times and used one of his hands to play with Mr Graves’s ball before he felt Mr Graves ‘s cock twitch inside his mouth and Credence simply took every spurt of come against his mouth and tried to swallow it all. Some of the come drooled down his chin staining his pathetic excuse of a vest.

When Mr Graves pulled out, his cock was shining with come and saliva but he didn’t care. He simply pulled his underwear and slacks before sitting next to Credence. He noticed the boy was still kneeling and was about to ask why when Credence broke down into a sob and laid his head towards his shoulders.

Percival put an arm around Credence and ask him what’s wrong.

“Did you not like it?”

Credence pulled away and wiped his cheek. Percival noticed that the boy’s lips were still red and swollen and he couldn’t help but get aroused again. He silently cursed himself on how much effect Credence have over him.

“My Ma would disown me if she knew the things that I did, sir.” Tears were threatening to fall from his eyes again and he tried to keep his swollen lips from quivering. 

“Then don’t tell her?” 

Credence shook his head

“I need to be punish, S-sir. What I did was morally wrong. Ma would need to beat me with my belt then I need to go down to our church and apologize for the things that I had did and for wanting to do it again” Credence sniffled and rubbed his nose using the back of his hand. 

This made Percival look surprise. So his boy wants to take his cock up in his mouth again? Oh, how lovely would that be? 

“You know, you are free to stay here? Just leave your house and mother. Pretty sure she won’t even dare miss you.” Percival mumbled the last part. 

“I can stay here?” Credence looked at the man who offered him a genuine warm smile. 

“Yes you can, my dear boy. You deserve to be taken good care of and not be punished by simply living.” Percival added and for the first time ever, Credence smiled softly at him; the kind of smile that is both grateful and happy.

“But, I’ll be too much of a burden, Mr Graves. I know that you are a busy man and I don’t want to affect your life.” Credence said softly while looking at the man’s eyes. The same eyes that holds so much emotions for him. 

“You will never be a burden, Credence. Trust me. I can take good care of you. You will never be too hungry or cold.” Percival knew that he needs to talk to Seraphina about this whole ordeal. Surely being friends with the President of MACUSA has its perks. He sure as hell would do anything to allow him to adopt Credence. 

“So, do you accept my offer?” Percival ask him once again, leaning closer and shifting his eyes towards Credence’s lips every few seconds. 

Credence blushed at how close Mr Graves is. This man he barely knew was offering him food and shelter. He can’t deny the fact that he is attracted to Mr Graves. He is very charming and he knows that what they did was wrong and if he accepts the offer, Credence knows that they would continue doing it. A small part of himself wants to run and to go back to his Ma and sisters. He would just refuse and then tell his Ma that Mr Graves doesn’t want to make any donation. Sure his Ma would be disappointed and would beat him, but a larger part of himself tells him that he should accept the offer. 

Is it really worth committing sin after sin because of a man who showed him nothing but kindness and is simply so tempting?

All of his questions were simply answered when Mr Graves softly pressed his lips against his and Credence melted at the small affection. He doesn’t know what the future will hold but he knew at this particular moment, he is safe between Mr Graves’s arms, lips pressed softly against his own and he knew that everything was going to be okay.

 

Besides, don't they say that there is a charm about the forbidden that makes it unspeakably desirable?


End file.
